2010-10-14 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Erik the Red vs. Bufftastic
The world has turned upside down for many people over the years. Wildcat watched his team fall apart, his friends grow apart and he has lost everything until he built Grant's Gym. Now, rising from the ashes he is building anew. And he is going to start the new foundation on the destruction of the Meta-Brawl. Right now, he is sitting in sub-level 1 on a bench. The artificial light making him appear even more grim and gritty. It is a light fight night because of some international guests. He fought earlier, winning but a small margin. Of course he could have won by a landslide if he used his full ability; instead he used his full ability to extend the fight for the show and to protect his still busted ribs. Thanks a lot Wildebeest. Wildebeest is currently in the repaired concrete fighting pit. He is fighting against some poor unwilling meta-human that everyone was forbidden to speak two as he was brought up. The meta-human is a shapeshifter, able to transform parts of his body into animalistic features. He will perhaps survive if he is lucky, but he is not creative enough to wing against the sheer strength of Wildebeest. Next up are two willing participates; a ring favorite, Bufftastic and a new guy, Erik the Red. The manager minions walks up to Wildcat, "Depending on the fight between Erik the Red and Bufftastic, will affect who you fight next Wildcat. No being late next time man." Wildcat scowls, "I was fashionably late." Darn his pupils for taking forever to gather up their stuff and leave so he could lock up Grant's Gym. "Who is this Erik the Red anyway?" The manager minion points out a disguised Cyclops. With a nod, Wildcat stands up from the bench and heads on over to check this guy out. Wildcat had already met Bufftastic, and he wanted to beat the idiot's head into a wall repeatedly, a concrete wall. Cyclops had found this place through rumors and a thugs with more money then sense in a Hob's Bay Bar. He put on an image for his friends, but there is anger inside him for what was done to the Mansion; to his home. When he heard about the fighting, part of him was itching to get into it right away. That part apparently won. He is dressed in a dark red leather jacket with matching red leather gloves. He wears black jeans and old combat boots on his feet. His reddish brown hair is free, but his eyes are covered by the visor going across his face with the thin strip of red running through the middle. He is pacing slightly as he waits for his fight. He glances over at his opponent, taking his measure, and trying to learn what he can from the way the man stands. Bufftastic is being as pure usual highly annoying. "My drink is not cold enough! And I do not like it watery, get me something else!" Pampered and spoiled, the man has his own battle scars though and as a favorite has apparently won quite a number of fights. How many are staged? Though it is rumored that none of them are. He is heavily muscled and moves quickly and with aggressive even in his spoiled and idiotic demeanor. Not an easy push over to say the least. Wildcat glances between the two, "It is like watching two cats. One sitting on his fat rear whining for more cream, while another paces as he raises the hairs on his back." Strange for Wildcat would call Bufftastic fat, but then again the old man appears heavily muscled himself but slightly slimmer than Bufftastic or perhaps rather compact. "He's quick, but he is not very dexterous, also easily confused." Advice? Why? Cyclops turns to face Wildcat and nods slowly. "He sounds overly confident too. I am sure he has done well, but I'm no pushover either." He stops his pacing for the moment as he sizes up Wildcat. His gaze goes up and down the taller man. Cyke is not used to having to look up to anyone and that only makes his jaw set as he evaluates. "You've fought him before, I take it?" A grunt comes from Wildcat, "Twice. First one was with Wildebeest, he's in the pit now. Kid almost took down half the pit atop my head." He smirks a little self-mockingly, "I won." As if he isn't really proud of what he did, but it had to be done. "You seem eager for it. If I can, I'll watch your fight through the gate. If you win, I will be your next opponent. Curious if you are actually worth my while." An eyebrow arches over the visor as Cyclops remains quiet for a moment. "So this is you getting a scouting report on me?" He looks back into the pit watching Wildebeest. To Cyclops's credit, he doesn't react to the massive figure that is turning concrete into pebbles. "If you won against him," he says with a nod to the pit, "then you are a good fighter. Highly skilled." He looks back up at Wildcat and then to the ring again. "Obviously experienced too. I will remember that for when we have to fight." He shrugs slightly at Wildcat's other observation. "I might be a little eager, I admit. Seems like that guy is asking for it anyway." He does not expound beyond that. Wildcat snorts at that, "I suspect I would have had a tougher time if he went for the kill. He isn't a push over, that's for sure." His blue eyes narrow toward Wildebeest, as if something is bothering him. But he shakes his head. "Ex-JSA'er, if you even know what that is kid. Crowd was hateful earlier, not big on an old time hero like me even when I gave them a good show. Hard audience to please for me. Wildebeest seems right popular though, along with that idiot Bufftastic. I think my pride is wounded." He is just mostly making small talk, while sliding bits and pieces of information in there. Watching you from the corner of his eyes for your reactions. After the dreadful loss and the expense of repairs, it's lucky that Wildebeest is even being given a second shot. But his match with Wildcat was popular enough to get him a second shot. Especially with him paired against someone he wasn't likely to have quite so much trouble against. The match went well enough, and Wildebeest was victorious.... with a minimum of fuss and destruction. And no, he didn't kill his opponent, which some of those watching was probably disappointed in. He'd done so well, they didn't even rush him off out one of the exit doors to be locked up again. After all, the kid knew better than reverting to his younger form around anyone that might care they were exploiting a child. And the handler was there to keep him from talking too much. Wildebeest eyeballed Wildcat just a bit as they entered the fighters area. He's the guy who put up such a good fight, he got in trouble before. "Wildcat." He offered, taking a seat on one of the benches... which groaned a bit under him. He glanced over at "Erik the Red", cocking his head a bit. "I know of the JSA." Cyclops gives a curt nod, but his observations do not leave the pit and watching Wildebeest deal with his opponent. "I read about them when I was studying World War II." He does give Wildcat another quick look before going back to watching the fight. "You must be older then you appear then." He watches as Wildebeest comes out of the arena and sits down. He clasps his hands behind him near the small of his back and offers the much larger man a nod in greeting. "And I was right about experience. You could probably teach me a thing or two about strategy." He speaks to Wildcat and finally looks back at the older man. "And the crowds are always hateful. One more reason why we are here and not out there in the light, I suppose." His tone remains even as he seems to be getting his mind fully into the cold, fighting mindset he feels he will need against Bufftastic. A twist of his mouth, "You have no idea." Bitterness? A hint of it. "Anytime you want to talk, let me know kid," Wildcat says. "You may just not always like the advice," he does at least warn. "Ah, that I pay no mind to. I go where I want, when I want. I'm too old and ornery to do anything else." He then chuckles as Wildebeest speaks to him. "Hey there kid. You seem in a calmer mind-set. It was a good fight, what we had before, and you just had a good fight as well. How you liking it?" Wildcat isn't normally this warm, fuzzy and social. But he can't just beat information out of this bunch, it doesn't work that way. So he buckles up and takes it like a man, with honor and no whining. The announcer then starts his spiel. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Entering the pit on this side," a flowing motion made with his hand, "is none other than the pit champion and favorite, Bufftastic!" The crowd roars as Bufftastic moves in, jogging about, ripping off his shirt and basically doing everything he can to annoy anyone that is not a fan of WWF. The announcer then says, "On the other side is yet another new comer! Erik the Red!" Wildcat simply states, "If you don't beat that brat down, I won't forgive you Erik." Wildebeest just offers a bit of a shoulder shrug to Wildcat, when he asks him if he's liking it. "It's fun enough." The handler seems to be paying a lot of close attention, both to what is said to Wildebeest and what he says in return. "He's not much of a talker." The handler offers, glaring just a bit at Ted. A suggestion that he take the advice and not keep trying to strike up a conversation. He's almost coming off like an angry parent, giving their kid a dirty look in warning not to act up. Wildebeest perks up when the ring announcement sounds, almost as if he expects to be sent off to fight again. "Bufftastic is a jerk." He offers under his breath, trying to avoid the looks of his handler. "Go get 'im, Red." Cyclops gives Wildcat and Wildebeest a nod at the last comments before heading out into the ring. For all of Bufftastic's antics, Cyclops is the polar opposite. He walks calmly towards his mark. His hands are now at his side and his feet are just about shoulder width apart. The visor makes reading his face difficult, but his jaw is set as he seems to be following Bufftastic's dance around the arena. Cyke is not a trash talker, but simply waits for the moment to strike. He allows himself one small look around the crowds letting them get a good look at him as well. "So this is what's become of the dream, huh, Professor," he says quietly to himself before refocusing on Bufftastic. Wildcat grins at the handler, as if daring him to try something. He cracks his knuckles playfully. Ya, right. He moves to sit beside Wildebeest, without fear. He leans forward, forearms on his thighs as he looks toward the gate of the pit. It's a tight fit because Wildebeest is huge and Wildcat is no small man himself! "This should hopefully be an interesting fight. I like good fights, the adrenaline rush, the power rush, the satisfaction of victory, the sorrow of loss. And that is just the tip of the iceberg. An honest to goodness real fight is sacred." It is why the Meta-Brawl pisses him off so much, they take something sacred and turns it dirty but including unwilling fighters and making it purposely deadly and unsafe with evil intentions. Bufftastic is energetic. He grins nastily at Erik the Red. "I'm going to f#$^ you up!" He is pointing a finger toward him dramatically, as if that will suddenly make it a reality. And when Bufftastic moves, it is quick and sudden, and that is when his meta-human powers become evident. His fist turns into something metallic. If that connects...it is no wonder people go down hard. "It looks funner on the TV." Wildebeest offers quietly, even though the handler can still hear him. And naturally, looks like he's about ready to have a fit that Wildcat is being so friendly with the 'merchandise'. Not that he can tell him to back off so directly. But they will certainly hear of this upstairs. Wildebeest glances over at Ted, then back towards the show that is starting in the ring. He tenses up a bit, but Ted can read just how excited he is to watch the fight. Well, he did mention the TV. So clearly he's seen professional wrestling, given his behavior and his moves. Wilde winces just a bit as Bufftastic makes the first move towards Erik the Red. Some may look down on Aikido, but then Cyclops does not have the bulk and weight advantage that Wildcat and Wildebeest have. Cyclops is also no novice so even with the quick movements of Bufftastic he knows that a charge is bound to be coming. Heck, they are in a fighting arena. As Bufftastic swings, Cyclops steps to the side slightly, hitting the swinging area, and forcing Bufftastic to take a face first trip down into the ground across Cyke's hip. There is a slight wince on Cyke's face though. It wasn't just his fists as the man is heavier then he looks too. Nearly took his leg off there. He backs away as Bufftastic gets back to his feet. "Alright, that was a free one, boy. Now it's my turn." The man stands up, not brushing himself off, and moves towards Cyclops with a slower pace now. Both hands have taken on the metallic sheen and his body, while not metallic, seems to have an oily sheen to it now. Something about Erik the Red makes Wildcat curious. Perhaps it is the coldness and distance. Erik also lacks of the cruelty that Bufftastic has. Wildcat is not judging the participates on mere participation. He is considering each and every one as an individual, and already plans to cover up for Wildebeest after sharing just a few words with him. The kid doesn't deserve a jail cell. "Ever watch professional boxing? Now that is some real stuff. Check it out if you can. Sadly a lot of the good stuff is on pay-per-view. Wildcat's blue eyes are narrowed as he watches the fight. Noticing Bufftastic's powers for the first time, since he hasn't gotten to see the brat's previous fights. He is waiting for some more moves before he starts labeling the fighting techniques used. Wildebeest's muscles tense noticeably with each thrown punch or attack in the ring, like he's reacting to them. Ted can tell that he's really getting into it, even leaning forward to watch. At least he gets to watch this time, since he didn't lose or destroy the ring. Wilde winces just a bit, squirming in his seat and glancing to Ted. "Hope Erik'll be OK." Yeah, he seems to be a bit worried about the new guy. "A couple times. Seems like just a lot of punches. Wrestling is funner. You really get to do it all." Wilde's ears perk just a bit, glancing over at Ted. "You're a boxer then, huh?" Clearly the whole Wildcat of the JSA thing meant nothing to him at all. He's mostly focused on the ring, but not trying to be rude either. Cyclops goes into a fighting stance with one foot slightly in front of the other. His left hand is slightly higher to protect his head and his right hand is coiled back ready to strike. He simply stands still, watching Bufftastic approach. Bufftastic does not have the patience of Job by any means. He is coming forward and the lights from above reflect off of his metal hands. There is a cruel smile as he looks at Cyclops. "Erik the Red, huh? We will see just how red your insides are." He snaps out a jab with his right hand, but it appears to be more of a feint as his left comes straight for Cyclops's head. And Cyclops does fall for it. His left arm goes up to deflect the jab and then he is caught hard by the swinging left. Stars flash in front of his eyes as he tumbles to his left and crashes to the ground. Bufftastic laughs over him and panders to the crowd, throwing both hands in the air and turning for all to see him. Course, he is not paying attention and Cyclops kicks out hard at Bufftastic's knee. There is a sound of a bat hitting a slab of meat, and Bufftastic cries out in pain, stumbling forward. "I do a lot of things, done some wrestling as a kid myself when I went to school." So many years ago. But Wildcat pushes those very old memories away. Wildcat groans, "That is suck a Bufftastic thing from what I've seen and heard of him," not paying to his opponent. "Moron." He then chuckles when Erik the Red nails Bufftastic's knee. "Good, teach that sadistic ba...umm...kid a thing or two." Yes, Wildcat is watching his language around Wildebeest. He isn't sure, but he just feels like he should. Wildebeest actually rises to his feet with a angry growl, when Bufftastic seems to get the better of Erik. Bufftastic is a huge jerk to all the fighters, and not someone that Wildebeest particularly has warm and cozy feelings for. "Somebody needs to stomp him into the ground." He grumbles, letting out a loud cheer when Scott manages to take advantage of Buff's ego. "GET 'IM!" Wilde calls towards the ring, glancing towards Ted with a big wide grin. "Bastard?" He asks, taking a seat back by Wildcat again. "They say it all the time." Wilde tosses a gesture back towards his handler. "C'mon, Scott, think! Can't go toe to toe with this guy," Cyclops mutters to himself. His hand is on his head which is still reeling from the metal clad punch. That is going to leave a mark, and he is not going to look forward explaining that one to Jean. After kicking at Bufftastic, he shoves himself on the ground away from the other man before making his way to his feet. He is limping slightly from the hip toss earlier and now he probably has a concussion on top of it. He backs and circles away. Bufftastic stumbles forward gripping at his knee. There is a look of pure hatred on his face as Cyclops made him look foolish as he was courting the crowd. He stands back up and turns towards Scott. The sheen on his body seems to flow over him and his knee is suddenly clad in metal, but one of his hands loses the metallic glove on it. Bufftastic leaps, with no trace of a limp now, towards Cyclops with a cry of triumph. Scott watches the transformation of the knee and loss of metal on the hand. Obviously the man can only change so much at one time. Alright then, he will just....Damn. Get your mind in the game! Scott is caught by surprise on how fast Bufftastic can move and how well the knee is braced or repaired. Scott is tackled and driven backwards into the ground with an oof of escaped breath. He gets another shot to his side, but it is from Bufftastic's unarmored fist this time. Wildcat ends up glaring at the handler, enough to make the handler take a step back nervously likely. Wildebeest may be beaten down and submissive, but Wildcat sure isn't. Wildcat then turns toward Wildebeest, "Don't say stuff like that. Sounds real bad coming from you. It's a bad habit, speaking language like that anyway kid." But then Wildcat is being drawn into the battle. Though he doesn't jump to his feet. No, he is much calmer. Though his muscle tense, his eyes narrow and his jaw sets. "Come on kid...he's a moron and not flexible. Just quick and strong, endurance can be dealt with." Wildcat is wanting to strangle Scott right now. "If that kid was in my ring...," he growls low, so that Wildebeest would likely be the only one to pick it up. What is with Ted always taking in the strays? But finally Wildcat leaps to his feet. Perhaps not heard over the crowd above, but Wildcat still yells, "Use some fancy footwork, keep moving! What is this, grade school?! That guy isn't your mumma, stop thinking and fight!" Wildebeest actually lowers his head and his ears, when Ted lectures him about the language. Ted might not be aware that Wilde really is just a kid, but something apparently has his protective instincts a tingling. Of course, the fight is still continuing and Wilde can't help but wince when Scott takes another nasty shot. Which causes Wildebeest to jump up from his seat again, shouting at Bufftastic. "You big jerk! Lemme have a shot at you, and I'll teach you a lesson!" He calls, almost ready to charge down the entryway and help 'Erik the Red' against Bufftastic. He hates that guy, and has seen him hurt enough people with his tactics. And really has had about enough of him. Though his handler is clearing his throat. Of course, Wilde's ignoring it now... and when Ted hops up and offers a yell, Wilde follows after. "KICK HIS BUTT, RED!" Cyclops cries out as the fist hits his side. It's as if he can feel his organs move with that one. Enough is enough. Cyke knows that being on the bottom in a fight like this is the last place he needs to be. Fighters either tap out or get bludgoned to death like this. As Bufftastic brings his armored hand up to splatter Cyclops, Cyke taps the trigger in his glove. His visor slides and concussive blast of energy lances upward directly into Bufftastic's face. The visor wasn't opened very much, but it still packs a wallop. Bufftastic is caught completely unaware. He thought the visor was some gimmick to look scary. His body arches and his thrown completely off of Cyclops and across the ring by the optic blast. He hits and rolls finally skidding to a stop on his side. He is moving, but slowly now as one hand comes to the ground to help himself up. Scott is slowly getting to his feet again, clearly in pain. He registers the calls from the crowd as well as his fellow fighters. He nods slightly, either to himself or to acknowledge what he heard. He grits his teeth and despite the pain straightens up into a full fighting stance again. The crowd goes wild. Some cursing Erik the Red for the dirty trick, and others laughing and going crazy happy with the new development. The twisted rich folks. They are really enjoying this. Though their faces are blocked by the bright lights which cast them in shadow and shine down into the pit. Wildcat starts laughing, "What a dirty trick." But he grins proudly, as if Erik is his own boy. Wildcat knows the pain that Erik the Red is going through right now. He got a couple busted ribs from Wildebeest, and they still hurt like a son of a gun right now! They are just wrapped well, and he knows how to hide wounds like that. He pats Wildebeest on the back, "He's not down yet. Now this is where the real fight begins," and Wildcat would lay his money down on it if he thought to bet today. He isn't much of a gambler though so hasn't bet since his first fight. Wildebeest however, he loves every minute of it. Especially the look on Bufftastic's face when he gets what's coming to him. He glances over to Wildcat, nodding in agreement with him about the so-called 'Dirty Trick'. "Yeah, ain't it great!" Wilde offers a loud woot of excitement, glad to see someone managing to show up Bufftastic, even if it didn't take him down completely. Ted's words of assurance have Wilde settling down just a bit, plopping down to sit next to the old crusty boxer again. "That'll teach him though. Hope Red does it again." Bufftastic slowly gets to his feet. His face is already showing signs of bruising and his nose is broken. He staggers slightly as he gets to his feet fully now. He looks around and then he finds Cyclops. He bares his teeth like an animal enraged now. His body shimmers as his knee and fist lose their full metallic look and Bufftastic tries to reinforce his entire body as best he can, or at least be ready to push the power into the spot of the next attack. "You're dead, boy. You hear me? Dead. There won't be enough of you left to ship home to Mamma." He begins to run at Cyclops. His reinforced steps are heavy with each thump on the ground. Cyclops stands his ground as Bufftastic charges at him. His visor opens again and another beam of scarlett energy lashes out as Bufftastic's chest. This is what Bufftastic was expecting however and the sheen on his body coalesce into a metallic plate on his chest. Bufftastic slows in his running, but the force beam is not enough to knock him from his feet. Even as the chest gets metallic, Bufftastic is forced to run with a limp as his knee is no longer reinforced, however. Cyclops drops the beam as Bufftastic reaches and swings at him. He was listening to Wildcat's advice and ducks the wide swing rather then try and block it. A leg kicks out and Bufftastic is tripped with a strike across the shin. "Good kid," Wildcat says quietly with a grin. "I don't think he will need to, but we will see." He forces himself to sit again as well. Not that it is comfortable, but he stops the leaning forward pose as he is stopping pretenses of relaxation. It saves on pain with his ribs anyway. Who you calling crusty anyway?! He does rub his taped palms together though. "He has to win now, if he wants to live." Though Wildcat would likely given in an interfere if he saw Bufftastic following through with his threat somehow. He doesn't think he will have to interfere and lose his hard earned progress in the Meta-Brawl organization. Wildebeest pulls off one of his gauntlets, chewing on his finger claws as he watches. It's a hell of an exciting match so far. But Wilde's nervous about Erik the Red, especially after hearing Ted mention he has to win if he wants to live. Ted can probably tell that Wilde is incredibly tense, like if things go bad he's prepared to charge in to help him before Bufftastic can do his worse. "He can do it." Wilde offers quietly, almost as much to assure Ted as it is to caln himself. Bufftastic goes stumbling forward, fighting to keep his balance, but loses. He crashes to the earth again and lands on the broken nose. Bufftastic cries out in pain as his eyes begin to water. He is scrambling to his feet as his shins and feet become metal to help him rise faster. Cyclops moves quickly backwards to avoid any random swing as Bufftastic falls. He is hopping slightly to keep weight off his hurt leg, but his sight never leaves Bufftastic. "C'mon, Sparky. Is that all you've got?" It is the rare taunt from Cyclops even as he braces himself into position. "You just don't know when to quit, boy. Do ya? You're already beaten. Just got to get the nails to your coffin." Bufftastic stands up and again his body takes on the sheen as he prepares to divert the power where needed. He comes at Cyclops again who open fires with the optic blast. Again, Bufftastic makes his chest metal, but Cyclops was expecting it. This time when he fired it was not a direct strike. He drops to one knee and fires upward at Bufftastic's chest. As the beam strikes the chest plate it reflects back outward. As it reflects, it catches Bufftastic's chin like an uppercut. The sound of Bufftastic's jaw slamming together can be heard through out the arena. Bufftastic's head whips back and he staggers. His eyes roll and he falls backwards into the dust. This time he does not appear to be getting up. Cyclops just looks at Bufftastic for a moment to make sure he isn't moving, but then is slowly getting to his feet. He staggers slightly, but manages to stand up proudly to the lights. Wildcat reaches out to pull Wildebeest's hands away from his mouth, "Don't do that, bad habit." His attention is mostly on the fight though. "That's it, make him sloppy kid." It is what Wildcat did to Wildebeest. His eyes widen then when he sees the beam shot, "Holy....," and he is on his feet, roaring with victory for Erik the Red! Wildcat's roar is actually heard in the crowd as they are in stunned silence as their favorite fails so badly. But at the cheering roar and likely a louder one that will join in (a.k.a. Wildebeest), the crowd soon starts cheering and a few roses are thrown down that were originally meant for Bufftastic at his win. One woman may be overheard saying, "This one is good looking too!" The announcer suddenly bursts open with, "The victor, Erik the Red over long-time favorite Bufftastic! It appears that a new favorite is about to be born!" The crowd goes crazier over such an announcement, mostly good. Cyclops manages to bend over with only a slight wince and pick up one of the roses. He stands up and salutes the crowd as if the rose was a sword. He turns and makes his way back towards the waiting area for gladiators. He does his best to hide the slight limp or the way he is favoring his side. He makes his way behind the concrete where Ted and Wildebeest are. He nods to them in greeting as he enters the area. "Gentlemen," he says to them through slightly clenched teeth. Wildcat takes easy control of the situation, "Sit down Erik. Make sure no one bothers him Wildebeest." He then goes to get one of the first aid kicks that are kept down here. One of many. He ignores for the most part the minions that go into the pit to retrieve the still unconscious Bufftastic. What a lame codename anyway. Soon enough, Wildcat returns and opens the kit. "You good on your own, or need help to properly care for the injuries?" Is Wildcat a certified medic? Don't bet your life on it. However, he has enough life experience in injuries with his long career as one who loves sports, was once a professional boxer, superhero and personal trainer. Cyclops looks at Wildcat once, holding the look for a pause, and then slowly sitting down. "I could use some help," he finally says. He unzips the leather jacket and lets it fall back onto the ground. Bruises are already appearing on his right cheek and eye. He pulls off the t-shirt he had on and there is massive bruising up along his sides. He winces as he moves as the adrenaline is beginning to wear off and the pain is really beginning to set in. "Yeah, yeah. I am going to need a little help." Wildcat grunts, "You look as bad as me...when I get my rear handed to me." He was about to confess about how much damage Wildebeest did to him. But he starts to get the bandages out of the kit, and starts to go to work. He is careful and professional about it. "What fighting style you used?" Wildcat thought he recognized Aikido, a style he almost picked up himself and was cursing himself for not doing so when he was facing Wildebeest. "Mostly Aikido," Scott winces as the bandages start to be applied to his side. "I always had height, but rarely weight advantage over some of the folks I used to spar with. Some amateur boxing, but nothing beyond a few simple punches and blocks." He turns his head to watch the bandages and take evaluate his own bruising. "Oh boy, these are going to be fun to explain." "Depending on where you live, could have been a mugging, gang attack, car accident, whatever. But I suggest just finding a way to avoid it. Outright lying has a way of catching up to a man." See, Wildcat even gives advice when not asked! He gets you bandaged up. "Or just tell the truth. You were in a fight for money. Sometimes the truth is harder to believe than fantasy, they may think you are joking," Wildcat says with a smirk. "Seriously, imaging if I walked up to someone and said 'Hey, by the way I dress up like a cat at night'. Think they would believe me?" So he also has a twisted sense of humor. When the bandages are done he takes a step back to evaluate his handwork. "The hip and face is going to be the most difficult." He has had to hide injuries in the past, but he often brushed it off to training accidents. Cyclops stands stiffly and reaches for his shirt and jacket. He winces as he moves, but it does feel better with the tight bandaging on him now. He nods to Wildcat. "Thanks. I will also take that under advisement about telling the truth. Never been a very good liar any way." He glances back to the arena and then at Wildcat. "So I suppose then that I have you to fight next, huh? Somehow I don't think I will be quite as eager to get into the arena next time. You guys play for keeps out there." Wildcat chuckles, "Don't worry, I'm not a murderer. Just heal up and practice. I'm not going to go easy on you kid, I expect you to carry your own weight out there and put on a professional show. I'm not an idiot like...oh, I'm not saying his codename, it's seriously lame." Cyclops nods as he slips his jacket on slowly and begins to make his way towards the exit. "Wouldn't expect you to. I suppose I will see you soon enough. Good evening." He nods once again to Wildcat and to Wildebeest and then slips out into the night air. Category:Logs Category:Plot: Meta-Brawl for Life